


Baby, it's cold outside

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [22]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, Full Moon, Home, It's getting better, Original Character Death(s), Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Suicide, ale w połowie tych oneshotów kanon poszedł na spacer przecież, kid!Smuga, możemy znaleźć tutaj trochę Wilmuga, rozważania nad tym co mogło ukształtować Smugę, strzępy scen, we all stan Wilmowski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Strzępy chwil, gdy jedynym świadkiem upadku czyjegoś świata był tylko księżyc.Nasze małe porażki, gdy wszystko wokoło przestawało mieć znaczenie... gdy uczyliśmy się, że tylko będąc sami możemy uniknąć losu tych, któzy cierpieli przy innych ludziach."- Samotność jest tym, co mam. Chroni mnie.- Przyjaciele są od tego"
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski & Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Kudos: 4





	Baby, it's cold outside

\- Wyjdź z domu…  
Ten głos był martwy, nie było w nim już żadnych emocji. Był głosem trupa. Czy takiego samego trupa, jaki leżał na podłodze…?  
Czy gdyby zalany krwią, nieruchomy człowiek, mógł przemówić, czy właśnie taki miałby głos?  
\- Mamo…  
\- Powiedziałam: wyjdź przed dom!! Idź obejrzeć księżyc!!   
\- Jest noc…  
\- Ubierz się i wyjdź!! – w głosie zabrzmiał płacz, który odebrał tonowi siłę, łamiąc go niczym wiatr suchą gałązkę.  
Wyszedł.   
Tyłem, bo wciąż wpatrywał się w siną, zastygłą w agonii maskę, która kiedyś była twarzą człowieka. Gęsta, ciemna kałuża metalicznie błyszczała wokół ciemnych włosów leżącego na ziemi mężczyzny. Jego oczy były zwrócone ku powale. Z rozchylonych ust kapała strużka krwi, która jeszcze nie zdążyła obeschnąć.  
Wycofał się. Ubrał kurtkę i buty, i wyszedł przed dom.  
Mróz wgryzł się w jego płuca, oczy zaszły łzami. Ale nie płakał za tamtym, nieruchomym człowiekiem. Nie płakał nawet nad kobietą, która teraz w histerycznym amoku wrzeszczała nad trupem tyradę wyrzutów.  
To był tylko mróz.  
\- Jak mogłeś, skurwysynu jeden?! Zostawić mnie z dzieckiem?! Samą!! Jak mogłeś, kurwa, jak śmiałeś… jj-jakk-k… - głos przeszedł w zdławiony, spazmatyczny szloch.  
Stojący przed domem, pięcioletni chłopiec nie drżał z zimna. Nie płakał. Nie krzyczał. Nie myślał. Nie wrócił do niej.  
Stał na śniegu, patrząc jak wielka, magicznie rozjarzona pełnia księżyca odcina się w mroku wokoło. Linia lasu czerniła się pod nią, śnieg odbijał milionami błysków. Rozgwieżdżone niebo zawisło nad jego głową, otaczając ziąbem i majestatycznym bezkresem ciemności.  
Wpatrywał się w ten księżyc bezmyślnie, tak po prostu chłonąc jak ogromny, nieubłaganie i okrutnie obojętny jest.  
Komuś właśnie zawalił się świat.  
A srebrna łuna wciąż trwała, wciąż nad nim świeciło tyle samo odległych, bezlitosnych gwiazd.  
I tylko biały dym oddechu świadczył o tym, że chłopiec wciąż żył w tamtą noc. 

****

\- Pewnego dnia zostaniesz całkiem sam.  
\- Ja nie chcę być sam, mamo.  
\- Będziesz – kobieta puściła jego dłoń, by posłać mu ostre, stanowcze spojrzenie – Jest jedna rzecz, której nie da się oszukać, jasne? Wiesz, o czym myślę?  
\- O Bogu? – chłopiec patrzył na nią ze smutkiem.  
\- Nie. O krwi. Nie oszukasz tego, kim jesteś, rozumiesz?  
\- Rozumiem.  
\- Nie rozumiesz. Ale pewnego dnia zrozumiesz… - głębiej wciągnęła w oddechu wiosenną mieszaninę aromatów kwiatu i wilgotnego lasu – Pewnego dnia zostaniesz całkiem sam. Ale cię to nie zdziwi…  
\- Nie – zgodził się, bo wiedział, że z nią należy się zgadzać.   
\- Przywykniesz do tego. Nauczysz się żyć sam ze sobą. Polubisz samotność, jasne?  
\- Nie lubię być sam…  
\- Polubisz – ucięła gorzko. Wyczuła jednak, że obserwujące ją dziecko nie bardzo rozumie. Pochyliła się nad nim, nie kucnęła jednak. Wbiła stanowcze, mocne spojrzenie oczu koloru stali w jego małą twarz. Wyjaśniła stanowczo – Jesteś taki sam, jak on. – Nie użyła imienia, nigdy go przy dziecku nie używała. – Więc albo nauczysz się z tym żyć… albo skończysz jak on. Rozumiesz mnie?  
\- Tak.  
\- Wiesz kim jesteś?  
\- Tak.  
\- Jesteś Smuga. Nie należysz do nikogo, nie masz nigdzie swojego miejsca. Jesteś sam. Zawsze byłeś. Tak jak my wszyscy… Nikt z tej rodziny nie dożył czterdziestki bez tragedii. Zrozumiałeś? Polubisz samotność… albo cię ona zniszczy. Tak?  
\- Tak.  
\- A zatem… przetrwania na świecie lekcja pierwsza… - rozejrzała się po żywo zielonym, tętniącym życiem lesie – Odwrócisz się. Policzysz do stu. I pójdziesz mnie znaleźć. Ja się schowam. Wrócimy do domu, gdy mnie znajdziesz.  
\- A jeśli zrobi się ciemno…?  
\- To znajdziesz mnie po ciemku.  
\- A zwierzęta?  
\- Nie ma powodu bać się zwierząt – zatrzymała się w pół kroku, spojrzała na niego z suchym, dawno stłumionym bólem – Ludzi należy się bać. Zrozumiałeś?  
\- Tak.  
\- Licz.

*****

\- Co zrobisz w razie pożaru?  
\- Wezwę pomoc… nie! – szybko się poprawił, gdy na twarzy kobiety odbił się naganny grymas – Wyjdę przed dom.   
\- Czy będziesz krzyczał?  
\- Nie będę.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo ludzie nie pomogą i tak. Nie mogę na nich liczyć.  
\- Zuch chłopak. Chodźmy do domu.  
Lato tamtego roku było piękne. Pośród wysokich, falowanych ciepłym wiatrem zbóż, biegł za matką przez pole. Zwolniła w końcu. Ciepły wiatr rozwiewał jej ciemne włosy i suknię.   
Kiedyś pewnie spróbowałby złapać jej dłoń. Ale już się nauczył, że tak nie można. Nie można uzależniać się od czyjejś obecności. Trzeba nauczyć się żyć samemu. Wtedy mniej boli…  
\- Mamo.  
\- Tak?  
\- Dlaczego musimy być sami?  
\- Nie musimy. Ale będziemy.  
\- Dlaczego? – lekko uniósł brwi, gdy spojrzenie matki spoczęło na nim – Dlaczego jesteśmy sami?  
\- Bo wszyscy nas zostawili.  
\- Dlaczego…? Co źle zrobiliśmy?  
Nagle kucnęła przed nim, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna. Spojrzała w oczy, tak podobne do swoich własnych, tak bardzo wypełnione niezrozumieniem.  
\- Posłuchaj. Nie zrobiliśmy NIC złego. Ani ja, ani ty. To, że… że on się zabił, nie jest ani moją, ani twoją winą. On zabił się sam. Zabiła go jego własna głowa… jego myśli, jego samotność. Nie umiał ze sobą żyć. I był tchórzem. Rozumiesz? – w oczach kobiety zabłysły łzy – Był przeklętym tchórzem, który nigdy nas nie kochał.  
\- Nie?  
\- Nie… nie umiera się na oczach osób, które się kocha.  
\- Ale…  
\- Obiecaj mi coś, mały – ciepła, spracowana, szorstka dłoń kobiety, tak mało kobieca, tak obca w dotyku, delikatnie przeczesała jego ciemne włosy – Obiecaj, że to zapamiętasz. Nie umiera się przy kimś, kogo się kocha. Tak się nie robi… nie skazuje się go na taki ból. Tak nie wolno.  
Widziała jak chłopiec zwalczył łzy, jak zagryzł policzek. Pogłaskała delikatnie jego twarz, samymi opuszkami przesuwając po policzku.  
\- Och, nie będzie ci łatwo w życiu, mój mały.  
Wzięła go za rękę i tamtego wieczoru znacznie dłużej wracali do domu. W letnią, ciepłą noc nadsłuchiwali, jak grały świerszcze… patrzyli jak świetliki wznosiły się znad plątanin traw.  
Umiała je złapać. Trzymając kilka świetlików w dłoni, chłopiec uśmiechał się do niej co jakiś czas, patrząc jak światło przenika przez jego palce. Wypuścił je potem.  
Ciężka, srebrzysta poświata księżyca wisiała nad lasem i polami. Ale tamtej nocy księżyc z niego nie drwił. Tamtej nocy wszystko miało zapach lata i kolor ciemnych, rozwianych ciepłym wiatrem włosów kobiety, która pociągnęła go do biegu przez wysokie trawy ku domowi.  
Chyba nawet śmiał się, biegnąc razem z nią.   
Nie umiał sobie tego potem przypomnieć.

****

\- Janek, bój się Boga, po co ci były te jeże?  
\- Chciałem zbudować im dom…  
\- Jeżom?  
\- Są miłe – chłopiec doskonale wiedział, że zarobił na reprymendę i to nawet z nawiązką, ale nie zamierzał łatwo ustąpić. Tego też go nauczyła. Uporu i ostawania przy swoim.  
Oceniła go uważnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Chciałeś dokuczyć bratu?  
\- Nie.  
\- Mów prawdę.  
\- Nie chciałem! – spojrzał na nią z urazą wręcz – Nie wiedziałem, że się ich boi! Nie chciałem! Znam zasady!  
\- Jak brzmi ta, o której myślę?  
\- „Nigdy nie działaj na szkodę tym, których jeszcze masz.”  
Westchnęła bezgłośnie, widząc szczerą determinację w jego oczach i słysząc żelazny, niezachwiany upór. Może jednak za dobrze go przygotowała…?   
Spojrzała przez próg do kuchni, wyłapała zdruzgotaną minę męża, który słyszał całą rozmowę.  
\- Co chciałeś konkretnie zrobić tym jeżom?  
\- Domek.  
\- W pokoju?  
\- Tak.   
\- Czy to jest tylko twój pokój…? – zawiesiła głos.  
\- Nie – tym razem chłopiec opuścił wzrok.  
\- Patrz na mnie.  
Miał dumne, chłodne opanowanie w oczach, które wyłapała z zadowoleniem.  
\- Nie. Powinienem był najpierw dowiedzieć się, co myśli o tym Michał. Przepraszam.  
\- Zapamiętaj to.  
\- Tak.  
\- I idź porozmawiaj z bratem.  
\- Tak.  
Wyszedł z domu szybkim, miarowym krokiem. Na chwilkę tylko przystanął, kiwając głową siedzącemu w kuchni mężczyźnie. A potem wyszedł przed dom, odszukać bawiącego się z innymi dziećmi brata, który dziwnym trafem narobił rabanu, odkrywszy prowizoryczną hodowlę jeży koło swojego łóżka.   
Nie słyszał więc zdruzgotanego głosu:  
\- Czy ty nie przesadzasz trochę…? Chryste, on… ten chłopiec ma siedem lat.  
\- Wiem, ile ma lat.  
\- To nie wojsko… to jest… to tylko dziecko.  
Kobieta posłała mu szybkie spojrzenie. Pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie zrozumiesz.  
Nie zrozumiał ani wtedy, ani przez kolejne trzy lata, obserwując jak żona uczy swojego syna rzeczy, których nikt nie uczył tak małych dzieci i w taki sposób na dodatek.  
Ten chłopiec był dziwny. Tyle tylko zrozumiał z tego wszystkiego… tyle większość osób rozumiała.

****

\- Nauczysz mnie strzelać?  
Wzrok kobiety uniósł się znad schludnie ułożonego stosu chrustu. Siedzący przy – własnoręcznie rozpalonym – ogniu, chłopiec z zaciekawieniem wodził wokoło wzrokiem. Lubił góry. Wokoło było tak wiele do zobaczenia… świat wydawał się nie mieć końca, po prostu on nie był w stanie zobaczyć nic więcej.   
Strzeliste skały, łagodnie opadające, zalesione zbocza, słońce odbijające się od kamieni… to wszystko wokół było tak cudownie ciche, tak cudownie odległe i monumentalne.  
Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, widząc jego zachwyt okolicą.  
\- Na razie jesteś za mały.  
\- Kiedy będę mógł?  
\- Hm… pomyślmy… - oceniła dziecięce oczka, utkwione w niej, pełne entuzjastycznego blasku – Musisz być dość duży, by unieść karabin. Musisz urosnąć.  
\- Ile?  
Oparła dłoń o jego głowę, jakby mierzyła mu wzrost.  
\- No, ze cztery lata pan musi poczekać – zaśmiała się łagodnie – I pali nam pan obiad.  
\- O! – szybko poświęcił więcej uwagi ognisku.  
\- Myślę, że możemy zacząć naukę strzelania, jak skończysz dwanaście lat, co ty na to?  
\- Dobrze!  
\- Poczekasz?  
\- Poczekam! – nauczył się już, że myśliwy musi być cierpliwy i choć to czasami bolesne, nie wolno się spieszyć.  
Nagle matka doszczętnie zniszczyła całe ognisko, rozgrzebując wojskowymi butami malutkie palenisko. Nie zdążył się odezwać. Złapała go za ramię i ściągnęła z otwartej przestrzeni na przełęczy.   
Uderzył o kamienie. Mocno wczepił się w nie rękami, zsunął kilka metrów, aż do chaszczy. Tam wsunął się pod listowie, zamierając w bezruchu.  
Mimo okoliczności, z dumą wychwyciła jak płynne i pewne miał ruchy. Nie pytał. Nie płakał. Działał.  
Zsunęła się za nim, mocno ściskając kolbę sztucera. Przykucnęła przy pniu drzewa, by śledzić sytuację wzrokiem.  
Przegłos rozmowy po niemiecku dotarł do nich echem. Kilka krzyków. Ktoś chyba próbował uciec.  
Huk strzału. Drugi. Trzeci. Czwarty.  
Odwróciła wzrok dopiero, gdy głosy umilkły, bo nie było już nikogo z żywych, kto mógłby krzyczeć na granicznie przełęczy.  
Otrząsnęła się. Spojrzała na synka. Chłopiec zamknął sobie usta ręką, by stłumić wszelkie dźwięki. Wpatrywał się w nią spłoszony.  
\- Chodźmy stąd – szepnęła, chowając się w zarośla.  
\- Kto to był? – spytał cicho.  
\- Żołnierze.   
\- Zabili kogoś?  
\- Uciekinierów.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo żołnierze pilnują tutaj, by nikt nie uciekał. A oni próbowali uciec. Złamali zasady.  
Pokiwał powoli głową. Ale zaraz z nową obawą spytał:  
\- Czy skoro oni tutaj chodzą… to nie możemy tu znów przyjść jutro, tak?   
Nagle w oczach kobiety pojawił się smutek. Pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie możemy. I przez jakiś czas nie będziemy chodzić w góry, mój mały.   
\- Dlaczego? Przez żołnierzy?  
\- Nie, po prostu… - zawiesiła głos, z trudem dokończyła – musimy się na jakiś czas przenieść.  
\- Dokąd?  
\- Na razie do Krakowa… potem docelowo do Warszawy.  
\- To daleko!  
\- Jak bardzo daleko? – spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Ale syn nie podłapał przepytywania z geografii.  
Wbił w nią zdumiony, może nawet zawiedziony wzrok.  
\- Dlaczego? Musimy?  
\- Musimy.  
\- Ale… - chciał chyba coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale potem przypomniał sobie jej nauki. Zbytnie przywiązanie do miejsca kończyło się źle. Więc mały chłopiec tylko raz spojrzał przez ramię na swoje ukochane góry. I nic już więcej nie powiedział.

*****

Nauczyła go wszystkiego, na co starczyło jej czasu. Nauczyła go nie liczyć na niczyją pomoc, być samowystarczalnym, być zimnym i opanowanym. Nauczyła go nie bać się. Choćby wszyscy się bali, on jeden miał się temu przeciwstawić.  
Nauczyła go, że choć nie zawsze starczy mu sił, by być silnym, zawsze może być odważnym, a to pokieruje jego siłami, by walczył dalej. Nauczyła go odróżniać odwagę od głupoty.  
Nauczyła go walczyć, przetrwać w lesie, kłócić się, polować, rozpoznawać i zacierać ślady. Nauczyła go samotności.  
Ale nie umiała nauczyć go kochać.  
Może by się nauczyła tego sama… ale nie dano jej na to czasu.

Gdy wtedy wszedł do ciemnego, dusznego pokoju, po raz pierwszy ujrzała w nim dziecko. A była to chwila, gdy paradoksalnie, on już w sobie dziecka nie dostrzegał.  
Podszedł do łóżka, z niemą troską ocenił jej woskową, wycieńczoną twarz, którą choroba odarła z dawnej surowości rysów, wychudziła i wymizerniała.   
\- Pan lekarz ci nie pomógł? – spytał cicho.  
\- Czasami medycyna jest bezradna – uśmiechnęła się słabo do niego – A temu „panu lekarzowi” przydałaby się lekcja pokory.  
Nie uśmiechnął się. Patrzył na nią przez długą chwilę, nim powoli opuścił wzrok na jej dłonie, słabe, dygoczące i nieludzko chude, mocno zawarte na poszwie.   
Smutek odbił się na wymizerowanej twarzy kobiety. Ale on tego nie widział. Nie chciał zawieść jej, okazując po sobie żal. Więc nie patrzył jej w oczy.   
\- Janku… - miała tak słaby, tak ulotny głos, jakby najlżejszy szmer mógł go zniszczyć – Spójrz na mnie… proszę…   
Napotkała pełne skrywanego żalu oczy. Wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę. Przysunął się, pozwolił jej przesunąć palcami po policzku… po włosach. Uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem.  
\- Bądź silny.   
\- Tak.  
\- I nie bój się…  
\- Tak – z trudem opanował dygotanie głosu.  
\- Pamiętaj – urwała, słabość odjęła jej mowę na chwilę. Gdy znów zebrała się na wysiłek, wyszeptała tylko – Wyjdź przed dom.  
\- Mamo…  
\- Wyjdź – poprosiła słabo, a po jej twarzy spłynęła tylko jedna łza – Wyjdź przed dom… popatrz, jak jasno świeci księżyc…  
Wyszedł. Nie patrząc na nią, brutalnie zaciskając dłonie i gryząc wargi aż do metalicznego posmaku krwi.  
Wyszedł na ganek.   
Nad miastem niebo było szare, odarte z gwiazd. Odszukał księżyc, nim oczy spowił mu niechciany, mglisty woal.  
Zaczął iść przed siebie.  
Miasto wokoło tętniło wieczornym życiem.  
A jeden dziesięcioletni chłopiec szedł na oślep, szukając miejsca, gdzie będzie mógł ujrzeć ciemność nieba. Ale tamto niebo okradziono z gwiazd.   
I nawet księżyc wtedy z niego nie drwił. Nie było go po prostu.  
Nie było już nikogo.

****

\- Czy ja chcę wiedzieć, gdzieś ty się podziewał? – westchnął Michał, schodząc z murka przy dworcu kolejowym.  
W ciemnościach wyłapał znużoną minę brata.  
\- Nie – padła zupełnie szczera odpowiedź.  
Tylko westchnął ponownie.  
\- Powiedz chociaż, że masz ognia – chwilę później, odpalając zapałkę, zerknął na przybysza oceniająco – Wyglądasz parszywie…  
\- Ciebie też miło widzieć.  
\- Znikasz typie na dwa tygodnie, bez słowa wyjaśnienia, a ja muszę przed ojcem oczami świecić, że to jakiś obóz ze szkoły.   
\- Dał sobie to wmówić? – spytał krótko, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu.  
\- No umiem kłamać, tak?  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Wypchaj się, mów lepiej, gdzie byłeś!   
\- Nie chciałeś wiedzieć…  
\- Mów, nie kręć!  
\- W górach…   
\- Porypało cię?!   
\- I to lata temu – krzywy uśmiech zniknął w otaczającym ich mroku – Nawet lepszą rzecz ci powiem… przekroczyłem granicę.  
\- Przez przełęcz?  
\- Mhm.  
\- Świr!  
Uśmiechnął się ponownie. Michał ze zgrozą wstrząsnął głową.  
\- I nikt cię nie wylegitymował?  
\- Miałem szczęście.  
\- Co za typ… - zaciągnął się papierosem i na chwilę zapadła cisza – Po coś tam lazł? Mało ci problemów ze szkołą?  
\- Chciałem się pożegnać.   
\- Z czym znów? Z górami? – w głosie Michała zabrzmiał śmiech.  
\- Nie zrozumiesz – uciął Smuga spokojnie.  
I nawet nie próbował mu tego wyjaśnić. Ani tej wycieczki, ani tego skąd miał podrobiony komplet dokumentów w kieszeni.  
Nie zrozumieliby. Nauczył się już tego, że nikt go nie rozumiał. Nie próbował negocjować, nie próbował nikogo uprzedzać.  
Którejś nocy po prostu wyszedł z domu, zostawiając kartkę na stole. Wiedział, że nie zrozumieją. Ale to nic nie zmieniało. Nauczył się już nie oczekiwać zrozumienia.

****

\- Widziałem pana pokaz.  
\- Uh-u? – siwy, wymęczony życiem westman posłał chłystkowi pobłażliwe spojrzenie – Autografów, smyku, nie rozdaję, znikaj.  
Ale młody natręt tylko oparł się o barierkę wokół ujeżdżalni.   
\- Gdzie można się tak nauczyć jeździć konno? – spytał cicho.  
\- Na Alasce, daj mi spokój.  
\- Ile panu zajęła nauka?  
\- Czyś ty jest krewniakiem gza czy co? – Malcolm O’Brien posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie. Nie napotkał strachu w szarych oczach. Bezczelny dzieciak stał i patrzył na niego.  
A potem spytał, bez śladu wahania:  
\- Co muszę zrobić, by nauczył mnie pan tak jeździć?  
\- Zniknąć mi z oczu w tempie natychmiastowym.  
\- Ja pytam poważnie.   
\- Smyku, gdzie twoi rodzice, hm? – zniecierpliwił się westman.  
\- Jestem dorosły.  
\- Nie powiedziałbym…  
\- Pytam poważnie. Co muszę zrobić, by mnie pan nauczył? – wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco – Mogę jakoś zapłacić, czy… czy zapracować na to? Umiem sporo rzeczy.  
\- Po za zamykaniem gęby.  
\- To też umiem – miał pewny, zdeterminowany głos.  
Malcolm ocenił go zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. W końcu machnął ręką. Zlazł z płotu, kiwnął na niego przynaglająco.  
\- Chodź, dzieciaku, pokaż mi, czy w ogóle jest sens sadzać cię na konia. I powiedz mi, jak cię zwą.  
\- Smuga.  
\- To nazwisko?  
\- Mhm.  
\- No to dostaniesz jakąś ksywkę, młody.   
Nie oceniał go życzliwie. Wręcz czyhał na sposobność, by go odesłać w diabły. Surowo przyjrzał się umiejętnościom dzieciaka.  
\- No dobrze… zastanowię się, daj mi czas do jutra.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Kiedy ostatni raz siedziałeś na koniu?  
\- Niemal dziesięć lat temu.  
\- Uh-u. A ile masz wiosen na karku wobec tego?  
\- Dwadzieścia – szybka, lakoniczna odpowiedź.  
\- Nie kłam, smyku, bo nici z umowy.  
Szybkie spojrzenie, dzieciak oceniał sytuację.  
\- Siedemnaście – odparł ciszej.  
\- No. Właśnie. Do jutra się namyślę… teraz znikaj.  
O świcie wyłapał sylwetkę dzieciaka przez okno w gospodzie. Chłystek siedział na płocie, swobodnym, miękkim ruchem głaszcząc chrapy konia, który skubał jego rękę. Pod płotem leżała skórzana torba na ramię i oparty o nią sztucer.  
Malcolm O’Brien zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
\- Komu podwędziłeś ten karabin? – krzyknął z okna bez uprzedzenia.  
Dzieciak drgnął odruchowo. Jego dłoń oparła się o pas z zaczepionym nożem myśliwskim. Ocenił starszego jeźdźca szybkim spojrzeniem.  
\- Dzień dobry, nikomu.  
\- Oczywiście – prychnął z rozbawieniem Malcolm – Podnieś go z łaski swojej z tego syfu!  
Chłopak zeskoczył z płotu, posłusznie podniósł karabin i zawiesił go sobie na plecach. Nie miał pewnych ruchów, kilkukrotnie poprawił pasek, by broń wisiała prosto.  
Malcolm wyszedł do niego powoli, przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
\- Czyja to broń?  
\- Mojej matki.  
\- Twoja matka umie strzelać ze sztucera? – roześmiał się krótko.  
\- Umiała – odparł sucho chłopak.  
Westman kolejny raz badawczo przyjrzał się jego twarzy.  
\- Nie umiesz strzelać, prawda? – spytał powoli, ignorując temat właściciela broni.  
\- Uczę się.  
\- Sam?  
\- Nie mam nauczyciela.  
Malcolm westchnął w duchu. Może się za miękki robił na starość czy coś… jeśli tak, to koniec świata był bliski, ot co. W każdym razie jednak skapitulował i uznał obojętnym tonem:  
\- Lekcja pierwsza. Nigdy nie kładź broni w błoto. Ta broń to twoje życie… zrozumiałeś, smarkaczu?  
\- Tak.  
\- Lekcja druga. Karabin to nie krzyż albo dyby, źle go trzymasz. Czekaj! Podaj mi go po ludzku… jak broń, a nie jak stóg siana. No, lepiej. Popatrz... – Malcolm mimochodem obejrzał karabin, zauważył wytarte już, stare inicjały wycięte nożykiem na kolbie. Ale nic nie powiedział. Zademonstrował dzieciakowi jak należy operować bronią, potem oddał mu ją ze słowami – Jest jeszcze jedna bardzo ważna zasada…  
\- Tak?  
\- Nie jestem niańką, dzieci nie mam i nie umiem z nimi gadać. Jesteś sam cały czas, rozumiesz? Ja pokażę ci, jak nie złamać karku spadając z konia, a jeśli będziesz grzeczny, to może też jak nie umrzeć z głodu w lesie…  
\- To umiem.  
\- Nie umiesz strzelać.  
\- Nie umiem dobrze strzelać.  
Malcolm uśmiechnął się wilczo. Skinął mu głową.  
\- Jesteś uparty.  
\- Tak.  
\- Wracając… pokażę ci trochę sztuczek, może jak strzelać, ale nic nie obiecuję… ale nie jestem twoim opiekunem, jasne? Nie spytam, czy coś jadłeś, czy spałeś… mam to gdzieś. Rozumiesz mnie?  
\- Tak.  
\- Pasuje ci to?  
\- Tak. Nawet bardzo. Dziękuję.  
\- O zapłacie za nauki pomówimy później – uciął Malcolm – Odłóż swoje toboły na ganek i właź na konia. 

**** 

Suchy, dychawiczny kaszel bezlitośnie wstrząsnął w spazmach skuloną w kocach sylwetką. Siedzący przy ogniu młody człowiek od razu pochylił się nad rannym. Powoli pomógł mu usiąść, trzymając za barki.  
\- Co mówiłem o opiekowaniu się? – wycharczał ledwo zrozumiale Malcolm, kuląc ramiona.  
\- Musisz odpocząć – odparł cicho jego towarzysz, gdy tylko wyczuł jak ogromna gorączka trawi O’Briena.   
Ten odetchnął ciężko, z wysiłkiem. Przymknął lekko oczy. Pokręcił głową i zmusił się do wydobycia z siebie głosu:  
\- Nie tego mi trzeba…  
\- Wódki nie ma i nie będzie.  
\- Idź do diabła, Johnny – warknął na niego Malcolm, kuląc się znów pod kocami, którymi został szczelniej zakryty.  
Długa chwilę panowała zupełna cisza. Tylko step szumiał pod dotknięciami nocnego wiatru. Młody człowiek nie kłócił się, patrzył na bezkres nieba usianego gwiazdami.  
Malcolm zebrał siły, by odezwać się powoli i słabo:  
\- Jak źle jest?  
Szare oczy zwróciły się na niego.  
\- Dasz sobie radę. Wyzbierasz się.  
\- Nie kłam, Johnny. Mieliśmy umowę.   
\- Nieważną od pół roku.  
\- Patrzcie go, mądrala się znalazł – cichy śmiech przeszedł w krwawy, dławiący kaszel, który przykuł go do ziemi w spazmie bólu.  
Smuga uniósł go do siadu, podpierając za plecy. Nawet oburzony syk Malcolma go nie zraził. Łagodnie poczekał, aż atak kaszlu minie. O’Brien zachłystywał się oddechem, bardzo powoli unormował go na tyle, by przestać się dusić. Brodę miał całą umazaną krwią. Obruszył się, gdy wsunięto mu w dłoń chustkę.  
Ale jego mruczenie absolutnie nie ruszało towarzysza. Z milczącym, cierpliwym uporem pomógł mu położyć się ponownie.  
\- Powinieneś jechać dalej – uznał wreszcie cicho westman, zerkając na ucznia załzawionymi od kaszlu oczami.  
\- Dokąd?  
\- Donikąd, cholera, głupie pytanie!  
Znów zapadła cisza. Malcolm obserwował go chwilę, z jakąś melancholią nawet. Dopiero teraz widział wyraźnie, jak bardzo ten dzieciak zmienił się przez ten niemal rok wspólnej tułaczki po stepach. Szkoda mu go było… cholera, i to bardzo!  
\- Johnny.  
\- Tak?  
\- To był bardzo dobry strzał.  
Smuga wstrząsnął głową.  
\- Może i celny, ale spóźniony.  
\- Nie. Nie mogłeś strzelić wcześniej… nie widziałeś ich… - Malcolm zakaszlał ponownie, ale tym razem szybciej opanował odruch. Uniósł zbolałe, zmęczone spojrzenie na młodą twarz nad sobą – Johnny… nikt nie zrobiłby tego lepiej. Zrobiłeś wszystko, co się dało, by mnie uratować.   
\- I wciąż to było za mało…  
\- Czasami tak bywa, młody – Malcolm uśmiechnął się smutno – Czasami dajesz z siebie… wszystko… i dalej jest to… za mało. Musimy się nauczyć… tego… - odetchnął głębiej, przesunął odrobinę się na bok, by zakażona, zabijająca go powoli rana kolejny raz nie przeszyła go bólem – Gdy myślimy, że… że jesteśmy panami swojego życia – gorzki uśmiech rozciągnął udręczoną bólem twarz – Wszystko idzie dobrze, jesteśmy wolni i… i nikt nas nie zdoła powstrzymać. I wtedy nagle z nieba poraża nas piorun. I wszystko idzie się pierdolić.   
Smuga patrzył na niego w ciszy, poczekał, aż zmęczony mówieniem Malcolm złapie oddech podczas chwili przerwy.  
\- Powinieneś spróbować zasnąć – rzekł cicho.  
\- Wyśpię się już niedługo! – roześmiał się gorzko Malcolm – Ale chcę… chcę ci… Johnny… - skrzywił się w bólu, zagryzł wargi, by nie krzyknąć, z wysiłkiem dokończył – Ty będziesz miał pojebane życie, człowieku. Ale to dobrze… dobrze… nudne życie zabija… Tylko się nie… nie poddawaj nigdy. Jeśli życie dociska cię… w błoto, to ty poczekaj… nie spiesz się… i jak będzie ułamek zawahania – znów przerwał mu kaszel – to się zerwiesz… i ty to życie masz trzymać za gardło. Dusić skurwiela! Rozumiesz…? Albo ty jego… albo on ciebie. To proste.  
\- Zrozumiałem.  
\- Dobrze strzelasz – pochwalił go westman po długiej chwili ciężkiego milczenia. Nagle zaczął bowiem żałować, że dotąd nie umiał rzec do niego ani jednego dobrego słowa – A będziesz jeszcze lepiej. Masz talent i jesteś upartym, cholernie bezczelnym człowiekiem. Nie rezygnuj z tego.  
\- Dobrze – szare oczy z tłumionym żalem patrzyły, jak z coraz większym trudem ranny wydobywa z siebie głos – Malcolm… odpocznij, proszę cię.   
\- Zaraz odpocznę – uśmiechnął się O’Brien z goryczą – Tylko… w torbie jest amunicja… i kompas… trochę szpargałów…  
\- Malcolm.  
\- Weź to. I sztucer. Weź mój sztucer ze sobą… dobrze…? Proszę cię… ta broń nigdy nie leżała w piachu i… - zakrztusił się krwawym kaszlem, kuląc w bólu.  
Smuga z bezsilnym żalem mógł tylko delikatnie go podtrzymać. Paskudna, zakażona rana w brzuchu zabijała Malcolma z każdym oddechem. Do najbliższego miasta dzieliły ich dziesiątki jeśli nawet nie setki kilometrów… O’Brien leżał więc na stepie, na swoim ukochanym stepie i patrząc to na gwiazdy, to na swego ucznia, konał powolutku, z bólem dusząc się coraz bardziej. Ciemna krew już dawno przesiąkła prowizoryczny opatrunek.   
Siny na twarzy, wyczerpany walką westman, spojrzał znów na towarzysza i wydusił słabo:  
\- Życie jest pojebane. Strzelasz… i czekasz na kulę szybszą niż twoja. I tak… do usranej śmierci.  
\- Połóż się – poprosił cicho Smuga.  
\- Leżę – zauważył Malcolm, uśmiechając się z bólem. Na chwilę znów zapadła cisza, tylko noc trwała nad stepem i dwa wierzchowce pasły się nieopodal dogasającego ogniska.  
\- Masz jakąś rodzinę? Mam do kogoś napisać, co się… co się stało? – spytał wreszcie Smuga.  
\- Mam sztucer i konia. I ich tobie oddaję – roześmiał się ochryple, szeptem. Śmiech ten pomieszał się z krwią. Powoli pokręcił głową – Nie mam nikogo, Johnny… nikt z nas nie ma.  
\- Z nas? – gdy milczenie się przeciągnęło, Smuga odezwał się pierwszy, z łagodnym wyczekiwaniem patrząc na niego.  
\- Jesteś… taki jak ja. Tylko bardziej uparty… dzieciaku. Jesteś sam. Zawsze będziesz. Śmierć idzie za tobą krok w krok… i zawsze będzie szła – spojrzał na niego niemal ze współczuciem – Jesteś wolny. I to jest twoje przekleństwo, młody… nic cię z niczym nie wiąże, nie łączy. Jesteś tylko ty. I któregoś razu… spóźnisz się ze strzałem… i będziesz sobie leżał na pieprzonej trawie… i czekał na ciemność – oczy Malcolma wypełniła gorycz – Ciebie miało tu nie być, Johnny, tu miałem być tylko ja… ja sam… Co ty tu robisz?  
Smuga bez słowa komentarza do tego po prostu przykrył mentora kocem. I odwrócił wzrok na niebo. Księżyc był wielki… i tak cholernie zimny, obcy i odległy, choć zawieszony – zdawałoby się po jego rozmiarach i jasności – tuż nad ich głowami.  
Zimno nocy przenikało do szpiku kości. Lodowate niebo milczało, tak okrutnie obojętne w swym pięknie.  
Malcolm zasnął o świcie. Gdy noc się kończyła i krwawe, jasne promienie przebijały się przez mrok. Uśmiechał się. Mocno zacisnął dłoń na kolbie karabinu, który Smuga położył obok niego.  
\- Rozwalę im ten spokój w tej ich krainie zmarłych – zaśmiał się cicho niepoprawny westman – I wiesz co, dzieciaku…? Poczekam tam na ciebie… bądź zdrów, Johnny… i bądź silny.   
A potem umilkł. Pozwolił ciepłu słońca spocząć na umęczonej bólem twarzy, słaby uśmiech rozciągnął ją nagle, niemalże rozmarzony, nieprzytomny uśmiech.  
Malcolm usnął, nim nastał dzień.  
I nigdy już nie otworzył swoich oczu.  
Dostał prosty grób na skraju lasu. I prosty, krótki napis wyryty myśliwskim nożem, zwykłe: „Malcolm O’Brien”. Nie dostał żadnego cytatu, żadnego biogramu. Nie chciał tego. Chciał tylko, by ktoś wziął jego konia i dobytek. Nic więcej drogiego nie miał na tym świecie.  
Poranne słońce grzało w kark samotnego jeźdźca, który wlókł się stepem, prowadząc za sobą dodatkowego wierzchowca.  
Smuga zatrzymał się na wzgórzu, skąd rozciągał się widok na bezkres suchego oceanu traw. Odetchnął głęboko suchym, pachnącym trawami powietrzem. Miał przed sobą kilka dni całkowitej ciszy na pustkowiu.  
Te kilka dni zamieniło się w kilka tygodni… w kilka miesięcy i koniec końców… w kilka lat. Tylko pustkowia się zmieniały, płynnie przechodziły w coraz to nowe, odległe zakątki świata. Ale cisza wciąż była taka sama.

****

\- Na pewno nie będę ci przeszkadzał? – upewnił się, już chyba po raz setny, Wilmowski, niezręcznie zerkając po sprzątającym gorączkowo małe mieszkanie Smudze.  
\- Na pewno. I tak nie masz dokąd pójść.  
\- No tak… - z tym trudno było się kłócić.  
Podróżnik ogarnął dom w ekspresowym tempie, pochował broń, sprzęt, mapy, książki, jakieś rękopisy i szkice.   
\- Ale… - Wilmowski spojrzał na niego niepewnie – Na pewno mogę zostać, tak? Nie będę komuś przeszkadzał…?  
\- Nie ma tutaj nikogo po za mną. Ja wstaję o piątej rano, wracam wieczorem. Nie będę zawracał ci głowy.  
\- Tak, ale… - geograf zawahał się.   
Powiedział nowemu znajomemu co nieco o swoim życiu prywatnym, ale jak dotąd nie doczekał się żadnego rewanżu. Jednak ze słów Smugi, a także z wyglądu mieszkania wynikało jasno, że nikogo więcej tutaj po prostu nie było…  
Więc na tamten moment Wilmowski dał sobie spokój.  
Nie spytał go wtedy.

Spytał go o to po raz pierwszy dopiero kilka lat później, gdy wypłynął temat ratowania rodziny zza granicy.   
\- Nie ma w ogóle o czym mówić… - uciął tłumaczenia Smuga – Nie możesz jechać do Warszawy, aresztują cię, nim wysiądziesz z pociągu. Powiedziałem, że pojadę, to już ustalone, zostawmy to i ustalajmy resztę…  
\- Ja… nie wiem, jak mógłbym ci się za to odwdzięczyć – zauważył z wahaniem geograf.  
Podróżnik udał, że się zastanawia.  
\- Jak Hakenbeck będzie się o coś wkurzał, wyślę do niego ciebie czy coś… albo nie wiem, zrobisz obiad dwa dni z rzędu… coś wymyślę, spoko – uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok znużonej jego poczuciem humoru miny Wilmowskiego – Głupie pytanie, głupia odpowiedź. Nie masz mi się za co odwdzięczać. Zrobiłbyś to samo, gdyby… - urwał nagle, wstrząsnął głową i poprawił się – Wiem, że mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc. To już ogromnie wiele.  
Nie dokończył tamtego zdania. Wilmowski patrzył na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu, nim zagaił ostrożnie:  
\- Gdybym mógł, pomógłbym a ten sposób twoim bliskim. Pomógłbym ci im pomóc…  
\- Musiałbym ich najpierw mieć – zaśmiał się krótko i bez rozbawienia Smuga. Pokręcił głową – Nieważne, to nie ten temat.  
Przez krótki moment Wilmowski chciał zacząć to drążyć, chciał spytać wprost… albo chociaż na około, chociaż odrobinę.  
Ale przyjaciel wycofał się szybko, podejmując znów temat dotarcia do Warszawy. I znów na długi okres czasu umarł między nimi temat tego, co zostawił za sobą Smuga.

Wilmowski nie był ślepy.   
Zgrzyty w relacjach międzyludzkich u Smugi wyłapywał od samego początku ich znajomości.   
Czasami go to nawet bawiło, gdy zazwyczaj tak pewny siebie i zdeterminowany podróżnik gubił się przy podstawach nawiązywania relacji… ale czasami, a wraz z upływem lat coraz bardziej zaczęło go to zarazem smucić i przerażać.

Z niewymownym żalem patrzył, jak przyjaciel odsunął się od nich wtedy w Hemis. Chciałby móc do niego dotrzeć. Jakoś mu po prostu okazać wsparcie, przetłumaczyć jakże rewolucyjny fakt, że nie jest z tym brzemieniem sam i ktoś chce przy nim być.  
Podszedł wtedy do niego, gdy o świcie Smuga wyszedł przed klasztor i wpatrywał się w ciszy w imponujące, zapierające dech w piersiach masywy Himalajów wokoło.  
Po prostu stanął obok. Zmęczone, zamyślone spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego pytająco. Smuga uniósł brwi.  
\- Tak? Coś się stało?  
\- Nic nowego – Wilmowski pokręcił głową – Po prostu… nie chciałem, żebyś był sam.  
Smuga patrzył na niego bez jednoznacznej reakcji przez chwilę. Potem odwrócił wzrok na góry. Powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie trzeba było.   
\- Nie będę o nic pytał... po prostu… - urwał, bo część słów nie mogła przejść mu przez gardło.  
„Po prostu tak długo cię nie widziałem. Po prostu twój brat skonał zeszłej nocy, ty nie spałeś od tylu dni i patrzyłeś na jego cierpienie, i nikogo nie było przy tobie wtedy. Po prostu pozwól mi chociaż w ciszy dzielić z tobą ten żal… Po prostu pozwól mi pomóc, stać koło ciebie w ciszy, jeśli nie chcesz moich słów. Po prostu pozwól mi… pozwól mi nie zgadzać się na to, byś był sam.”  
Nie powiedział nic z tych słów. Wzruszył tylko lekko ramionami. Też spojrzał na Himalaje i na długo zapadła między nimi cisza.  
\- Nie jest ci zimno? – spytał Smuga wreszcie, nie odrywając wzroku od górskich stoków.   
\- Nie.   
\- Naprawdę… nie musisz. Przyzwyczaiłem się i…  
\- Do samotności nie da się przyzwyczaić. Można tylko nauczyć się ignorować to, jak przykra jest – nie zgodził się łagodnie Wilmowski.   
\- Samotność… to w pewnym sensie ochrona – Smuga gapił się teraz w śnieg pod nogami, mówił cicho i bardziej sam do siebie.  
\- Samotność zabija. Nie chroni przed niczym – Wilmowski nagle oparł dłoń o jego bark, cicho ale jednocześnie bardzo stanowczo dokończył – Od ochrony masz nas.  
Na krótką chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Wilmowski ujrzał w drugich oczach jakieś zdumienie i niezrozumienie, ale także jakiś niewymowny głód zrozumienia. Uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie. Nie zabrał ręki, choć wkrótce potem Smuga odwrócił znów wzrok na góry. Poczekał w ciszy długą chwilę.  
W końcu rzucił łagodnie:  
\- Zimno tutaj. Chodź, zrobimy jakieś śniadanie.  
I Smuga za nim poszedł. Nie pytał o nic, nie prosił o wyjaśnienie mu tego wszystkiego, czego nie nauczył się dotychczas rozumieć.  
Po prostu poszedł za nim do środka, po prostu pozwolił mu siedzieć obok i zajmować miejsce obok siebie przez resztę wyprawy przez Tybet. Po prostu jakoś naturalnie zaczął akceptować, że gdy bywał sam… Wilmowski najczęściej stał wtedy obok niego, w cichej zadumie patrząc na góry albo na ocean, gdy byli już na statku.  
I wtedy nie był sam. Ale jednocześnie nikt nie zadręczał go pytaniami, nikomu nie musiał się tłumaczyć, przed nikim niczego nie udawał.  
Zupełnie jakby stał sam. Wolny, cichy, zamyślony… ale jednocześnie nie był sam. Od tamtych dni w Hemis, zawsze obok niego ktoś stał.

I dlatego Smuga nauczył się to rozumieć.  
Jego „nie mam już nikogo” jakoś naturalnie stało się „mam tylko was”, gdy w Egipcie spytano go, czemu nie pisze listu do rodziny, na wypadek tragicznego finału ataku na statek Faraona.   
Gdy to powiedział, nalegający na niego dotąd Nowicki, wycofał się od razu, chyba nawet lekko speszony.  
A Wilmowski tylko na niego popatrzył. I po raz pierwszy od lat, może nawet po raz pierwszy od zawsze… Smuga patrząc komuś w oczy, czuł, że ten ktoś go rozumie.

Nigdy nie sądził, że poczuje taką ulgę, gdy dotrze do niego, że choć przez jedną osobę został zrozumiany. Nigdy nie sądził, że mogło mu tego od niepamiętnych czasów brakować…

****

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że po szczęśliwym zakończeniu poszukiwań Tomka w Egipcie, całe ich życie się zmieni. Koniec wypraw, przynajmniej tymczasowy, wyszedł jednomyślnie od kilkorga z nich. Byli zmęczeni. Po prostu. Ciągłe napięcie, najgorsze obawy i trudy wypraw z czasem stały się przekleństwem. Tomek i Sally chcieli tylko spokoju. By choć na chwilkę zniknął ten lęk o kolejny dzień. By choć przez chwilę nie było żadnego zagrożenia.  
Trudno byłoby im się dziwić, naprawdę.  
Całą ich grupę przyjęto u państwa Allanów serdecznie, ze wzruszeniem witając cudownie odzyskanego Tomka.   
Nikt nawet nie śmiał protestować na pomysł pozostania dłużej w ich domu, nikomu nie spieszyło się absolutnie nigdzie.  
Z czasem nerwowe napięcie zeszło z nich wszystkich. Na twarze wróciły uśmiechy, zaczęto opowiadać historie, a potem już nawet żartować. Upragniona chwila wytchnienia należała im się wszystkim bez wyjątku.  
I dlatego Wilmowski z jakimś niepokojem wyłapał podczas jednej z głośnych od śmiechu rozmów, że kogoś wśród nich brakuje.   
Pod byle pretekstem wyplątał się z towarzystwa. Państwo Allan właśnie usiłowali nie reagować zbytnim przerażeniem na opowieść zięcia o porwaniu, która dzięki upływowi czasu stawała się coraz bardziej swobodna.   
Australijska noc była ciepła, jednak nie tak parna i duszna, jak można by się spodziewać. Otaczający domostwo Allanów, busz tętnił odgłosami nocnego życia.  
Zgodnie ze swymi przypuszczeniami, Wilmowski odnalazł Smugę na ganku, opartego o barierkę i zapatrzonego w horyzont. Gęste zarośla odcinały się intensywną czernią w ciemnościach. Ciężkie od gwiazd niebo wisiało nad ich głowami.  
\- Krzyż Południa – Wilmowski z lekkim uśmiechem wskazał konstelację, podchodząc do przyjaciela.  
Ten drgnął na dźwięk jego głosu. Uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową, popatrzył we wskazanym kierunku i odrzekł:  
\- Niektórzy w centralnej Australii zwą go Stopą Orła. Z kolei Aborygenom przypominał płaszczkę i ścigające ją rekiny… - z zadumą przyjrzał się gwiazdom – Ja i moja wrażliwość estetyczna widzimy w tym płonące kule w kosmosie.  
Wilmowski z cichym śmiechem oparł się o barierkę obok niego.  
\- Powiedział ktoś, kto wychodzi w nocy tak po prostu sobie popatrzyć na gwiazdy.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się w zamyśleniu, wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
Wilmowski znał go zbyt długo, by łudzić się, że podróżnik rzeczywiście wyszedł sobie popodziwiać nocne niebo. Powoli zwrócił na niego spojrzenie, ale nie napotkał kontaktu wzrokowego. Zawahał się na moment.  
\- Co teraz będziesz robił?  
\- Nie wiem… może Hakenbeck znajdzie coś dla mnie – Smuga nie spojrzał na niego, jakby uparcie wpatrując się w niebo tylko po to, by móc ukryć jakie ma odczucia względem tej sytuacji.  
\- Tak myślałem… - przyznał z ociąganiem wręcz Wilmowski – Nie usiedzisz długo w jednym miejscu, co?  
\- Znasz mnie – Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Znam – zgodził się cicho geograf, westchnął bezgłośnie i powtórzył – Znam cię… i to chyba nawet dość dobrze.  
\- Nawet tak.  
\- Mimo to… nie udało mi się nadal odnaleźć odpowiedzi – teraz napotkał spojrzenie przyjaciela, łagodnie dokończył – czego szukasz?  
\- Szukam? – nie zrozumiał Smuga.  
\- Za czym ten pościg, czego szukasz na tych wszystkich bezdrożach? Nie podróżujesz dla pracy… to tylko wymówka. Co więc tak naprawdę dają ci te wyprawy?  
Smuga odwrócił do niego wzrok, parsknął lekko, z goryczą w głosie odparł:  
\- Nie zrozumiesz.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
Szare oczy gwałtownie zwróciły się na niego. Smuga wyraźnie nie był przekonany, powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Naprawdę, nie sądzę, byś mógł to zrozumieć.  
\- No to się dopytam.  
\- Nie… to nie tak… widzisz, Andrzeju, ja sam tego nie rozumiem i po prostu nie umiałbym ci tego wytłumaczyć – Smuga uśmiechnął się gorzko – I nie nazwałbym tych wypraw pościgiem czy poszukiwaniem, tylko bardziej…  
\- Ucieczką – dokończył nagle za niego cicho Wilmowski.  
Ich oczy się spotkały, tym razem na dłużej. I znów ujrzał w spojrzeniu geografa zrozumienie. Po prostu czyste, niemal smutne i zbolałe, ale pozbawione pobłażania czy rozczarowania, najszczersze zrozumienie.  
Powoli skinął głową.  
\- Tak. Tak jest… po prostu łatwiej.  
\- Nie znając otoczenia, nie grozi ci przywiązanie do niego. Nigdzie nie osiądziesz, więc nie masz swojego miejsca. Więc jesteś wolny… i ani odrobinę nie uzależniony od niczego i od nikogo.  
\- Z tym „nikim” to bym się wstrzymał – roześmiał się bez krzty szczerości Smuga – Usiedziałem bez was w Brazylii zbyt krótko, by móc uznać, że mam silną wolę.  
\- Potrzebowanie innych ludzi to nie słabość. Nie w rodzinie. To daje nam siłę – Wilmowski nie odrywając od niego oczu, łagodnym tonem zauważył – Przywiązanie do Tomka dało nam siłę, by go odszukać. Przywiązanie do ciebie sprawiło, że popłynęliśmy do Ameryki Południowej po ciebie, do Tybetu. Ty popłynąłeś za nami do Egiptu… czy jednak to coś złego?  
\- Nie wiem – odparł odległym, ciężkim tonem Smuga.  
\- Ale boisz się tego.   
Gdyby te słowa powiedział ktokolwiek inny, zapewne zostałby bezpardonowo spławiony albo wręcz ofuknięty. Ale gdy padły one z ust Wilmowskiego, Smuga tylko bardziej pochylił się nad barierką i nic mu nie odpowiedział.  
\- Przywiązanie to nie słabość – powtórzył spokojnie Andrzej – Rodzina, przyjaźń… to nie jest więzienie. Można być wolnym, będąc przywiązanym do miejsca i do danych osób. To nic nie zmienia. Przywiązanie to czasami nawet ochrona… taka pewność, punkt zaczepienia… świadomość, że masz dokąd wracać, że masz do kogo się zwrócić. I to pomaga. Przywiązanie ochrania przed zatraceniem się w szukaniu czegoś, czego nie ma… albo w rozpaczy, w bezradności… w samotności. Samotność nie chroni przed niczym. To przed nią należy się chronić.  
\- A jeśli ktoś po prostu ma być sam i tego nie da się zmienić?  
\- Masz na myśli, że komuś pisana jest samotność? – Wilmowski uniósł brwi, a potem zdecydowanie zaoponował – Nikomu nie jest ona przeznaczona. Nie ma czegoś takiego. Człowiek jest istotą stadną i nie ma po co z tym walczyć.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo, pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie wszyscy ludzie są tacy sami pod tym względem.  
\- Bez wątpienia. Ale za to wszyscy ludzie w jakimś stopniu potrzebują innych ludzi. Jedni mniej, a drudzy bardziej, zgoda, ale w dalszym ciągu interakcje są dla nas niezbędne.   
Umilkł na długą chwilę, a podróżnik nie starał się podjąć rozmowy na nowo. Temat samoistnie zniknął, jak to już wiele razy wcześniej się z nim działo.   
W końcu Wilmowski spytał innym tonem:  
\- Gdzie się wybierzesz, jeśli popłyniesz teraz?  
\- Nie wiem – Smuga spojrzał na niego wreszcie – Nie byłem dotąd tylko na Antarktydzie z kontynentów… no i nie powiem, kusi perspektywa badań tam. Albo w ogóle któryś z biegunów…  
\- Dobry Boże – Wilmowski jęknął cicho – No dobrze, niech będzie Antarktyda albo Grenlandia czy coś. Było nam za ciepło w Egipcie, to teraz może być zimno.  
Smuga zmarszczył brwi, zupełnie zaskoczony, spytał cicho:  
\- Mam to rozumieć, że…  
\- Jeśli gdzieś płyniesz, to tak.  
\- Chcesz zabrać się ze mną? – dokończył zdumionym tonem.  
Wilmowski spojrzał na niego bez zmieszania, odpowiedział prosto i bez wahania, patrząc mu w oczy:  
\- Jeśli tylko chcesz mnie na wyprawie.  
\- Jeszcze żadnej nie organizuję… to tylko takie… takie „gdybanie” i… - Smuga urwał, niezręcznie zamyślił się na moment. W końcu delikatnie skinął głową – Ale tak, jak najbardziej… byłoby to… bardzo miłe, gdybyś też popłynął… jeśli byś chciał.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się.  
\- A zatem, ustalone. 

****

\- Jak gdziekolwiek może aż tak wiać!? Cholerna jasna, no to jakiś ewenement!!  
\- Przypominam ci, że to Grenlandia.  
\- Cicho bądź – ofuknął go Wilmowski, chowając dłonie do rękawów swetra. Baza badawcza, w której obozowali była co prawda całkiem szczelna, dla i tak temperatura była tutaj nieludzka.  
Smuga oderwał się od tabelki pomiarowej, którą kończył od godziny i jakoś mu to chyba nie szło. Zerknął na przyjaciela niepewnie. Wilmowski łaził w kółko po ciasnej izbie, rozcierając dłonie. O ile na zewnątrz wychodzili w grubych futrach, o tyle w środku domku było za zimno na lżejsze ubranie i za ciepło na kożuch… i tak źle, i tak niedobrze.  
\- Mogliśmy przypłynąć bardziej latem – uznał powoli Smuga, z jakimś niepokojem patrząc na złorzeczącego pod nosem Andrzeja.  
Ten spojrzał na niego od razu.  
\- Co? Nie, spoko, aż tak źle nie jest. Choć to najzimniejsza bardzo wczesna wiosna, jaką przeżyłem.  
\- Ale przynajmniej Tadkowi się podoba – zaśmiał się cicho Smuga, pochylając się znów nad papierami.  
\- Komu by się nie podobały stada reniferów i łamanie lodu w zatoce, toż to spełnienie marzeń! – westchnął Wilmowski, który ogrzał dłonie na tyle, by bez bólu zająć się robieniem herbaty – Dzieciaki przeszczęśliwe, bo zorza polarna, no tylko patrzeć, jak się tutaj przeprowadzimy!  
Mimo utyskiwań na warunki pogodowe, uśmiechał się odrobinę cały ten czas. Wycieczka na Grenlandię była pomysłem dziwnym, bezsensownym i wspaniałym zarazem.   
Ledwie podczas wieczornych rozmów Wilmowski rzucił coś o wstępnie planowanej małej wyprawie „tam gdzie jest zimno jak cholera”, został zakrzyczany argumentami, że w żadnym wypadku nikt ich samych we dwójkę puścić tam nie zamierza. Nowicki poczytał pominięcie go w planach za urazę, Tomek i Sally też zaprotestowali.   
I tym sposobem z samotnego wypadu Smugi zrobiła się wyprawa badawcza. Nagle chyba zapomnieli, że mieli dość tułaczek…  
Negocjacje spełzły na niczym. Pan Hakenbeck popukał się w czoło, ale zgodził się na wyprawę badawczą ze szczególnym naciskiem na etnografię i trochę pomiarów.   
I tak oto młodzi państwo Wilmowscy lepili przed bazą armię bałwanów, kapitan Nowicki zaprzyjaźnił się z reniferami i chyba odnalazł swoje drugie życiowe powołanie, a Andrzej uzależnił się od gorącej herbaty.   
Pijąc już którąś z rzędu tamtego dnia, zerknął na liczącego wciąż w skupieniu coś Smugę. Z ciepłym uśmiechem obserwował, jak niby to pochłonięty pracą podróżnik, co jakiś czas patrzył przez małe okienko, jak reszta bandy bije się śniegiem albo próbuje zjeżdżać z zasp na plecach czy brzuchach. Wieczne dzieci.  
Nie wydawał się rozpaczać z tego powodu, że bezczelnie wprosili mu się na wyprawę. Nawet jakoś specjalnie się nie bronił, gdy zapadała decyzja. Zupełnie jakby ani odrobinę mu nie przeszkadzali.

Raz tylko w nocy wymknął się na zewnątrz.   
Wyszedł przed bazę, zakutany w kożuch. Zorze polarne były częściej widoczne w zimie, ale wtedy to na pewno nie wyciągnąłby tutaj nikogo z nich, a jego samego by nie puszczono. Mimo to, choć noc polarna miała się już ku rychłemu końcowi, na niebie po za rozjarzonymi punktami gwiazd widać było kolorowe rozbłyski zorzy. Nie tak wyraziste i żywe jak kilka tygodni temu, gdy tutaj dotarli, ale wciąż bezdyskusyjnie urokliwe i malownicze.  
Odetchnął głęboko lodowatym, raniącym wręcz płuca powietrzem. Nieprzenikniony mrok wokoło mąciła tylko biel śniegu.  
Wyszedł z bazy.   
Śnieg skrzypiał pod butami, gdy szedł powoli przed siebie.   
Ale nie uszedł daleko. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał w niebo, zafascynowany widokiem, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie szukając ucieczki od otoczenia, ale po prostu ujęty bezkresem nad swoją głową.  
\- Powaliło cię? – usłyszał za sobą urażony ton. Wilmowski szedł ku niemu przez śnieg, skulony w futrze, łypiąc na niego spode łba – Do spania, ale już!! Jest zimno jak jasna cholera!  
Odwrócił się ku niemu, z lekkim rozbawieniem w oczach.  
\- Czemu wyszedłeś?  
\- Bo mi zwiałeś.  
\- Nie uciekłem, tylko… tylko wyszedłem popatrzyć na niebo – Smuga z lekkim zmieszaniem nawet wskazał głową gwiazdy.  
Wilmowski wzniósł oczy do nieba nie po to jednak, by je podziwiać ale ubolewając nad tym faktem. Ale wzruszył tylko ramionami.   
\- No cóż. Być na Grenlandii i nie gapić się na zorze, to jak w Rzymie nie wejść na wieżę Eiffla – parsknął ironicznie – Ale żeby w dalszym ciągu, po tylu dniach…?  
\- No już nie bądź taki wredny – zaśmiał się do niego Smuga, ale szybko dodał wyjaśniająco – Ja już zaraz wracam, nie martw się, serio. Wracaj spać.   
Wilmowski zerknął na niego, potem na niebo nad nimi. Uśmiechnął się lekko i uznał:  
\- Dobra, chwilę mogę się pogapić na niebo.  
\- A nie zimno ci?  
\- Nie tragicznie.  
Mimo to, Smuga nie przeciągał nocnego łażenia. Wiedział, że nie pozbędzie się Wilmowskiego, nie dano mu więc kontemplować pustki po nocy. Wrócił do bazy.  
Głębokie oddechy śpiącej reszty niosły się aż do kuchni. Po cichu wsunęli się do środka.   
Smuga zamknął drzwi, oddzielające ich od drugiej izdebki.   
\- Nie musiałeś za mną wychodzić – zauważył, z troską widząc, jak Wilmowski zaciera dłonie, po zdjęciu rękawic i kożucha.   
Dawno nie bywał w tak skrajnych temperaturach, zimno doskwierało jemu najbardziej, zwłaszcza gdy stosunkowo niedawno spędził sporo czasu w Egipcie i później w Australii.  
\- To mi nie znikaj, jak jest zimno! – syknął szeptem Wilmowski.  
\- Ale…  
\- Słuchaj, Janie, jak gdzieś wychodzisz po nocy, sam, bez większego celu, to będę szedł za tobą. Bo nie chcę, żebyś plątał się tak sam… bo wiem, że robisz to po to, by nad czymś rozmyślać. I wiem, że to nic miłego… więc, jak nie chcesz, żebym wychodził za tobą na mróz, to siedź grzecznie w cieple, dobra?   
\- Ja… - podróżnik chyba nagle zrozumiał wiele rzeczy, bo zamilkł, zupełnie zdezorientowany.  
Połączył w całość wszystkie te chwile, gdy uciekał od ludzi, rozdzierany myślami, jakoś źle się czując wśród innych. Czując się obco, jak więzień, jak oszust. Jakby każda dobra chwila przybliżała go ku końcowi. I uciekał wtedy, by być samemu… by móc odetchnąć, by przestać się dusić w obecności innych. I od jakiegoś czasu ktoś zawsze szedł wtedy za nim, by nie był sam. Zawsze ktoś dołączał do niego, przeganiając samotność.  
Wpatrywał się w twarz przyjaciela zupełnie rozbity, powoli pokręcił głową i spytał szeptem:  
\- Dlaczego to robisz?  
\- Bo wiem, że wcale nie lubisz być sam. I bo… bo mi na tobie zależy i nie chcę, żebyś był sam. Po prostu – Wilmowski widział w jego oczach niezrozumienie, które potem stało się już tylko oszołomieniem, może nawet niedowierzaniem…  
Uśmiechnął się łagodnie i odłożył na bok rękawice, zaczepiając je na piecu. Podszedł krok ku niemu i bez słowa zamknął go w ciasnym uścisku, korzystając z elementu zaskoczenia.   
Smuga po może sekundzie nerwowego stania sztywno w miejscu, powoli oddał ruch, zakładając mu ramiona na plecy i mocniej do siebie przysunął.  
W izbie było ciemno, robiło się też coraz cieplej.   
Za oknem trwała zimna, surowa noc, a tutaj ucieleśnienie ciepła objęło go mocno ramionami. Tylko dłonie Wilmowski miał zimne… więc gdy odsunęli się od siebie powoli, Smuga schował je obie w swoich rękach. Uśmiechnął się odrobinę.  
\- Przytuliłeś mnie od tak sobie, czy bo ci było zimno?  
\- Domyśl się… - otrzymał ciepły uśmiech zwrotny.  
Ciche parsknięcie było całą odpowiedzią.   
\- Możecie iść spać? – padł nagle konspiracyjny, zmęczony szept Nowickiego zza drzwi.  
Trudno byłoby ocenić, który z dwóch stojących w kuchni ludzi zmieszał się bardziej. Nie rzekli już ani słowa, Smuga puścił jego dłonie i zabezpieczył wejście do bazy, gdy Wilmowski pierwszy zniknął w pokoju.   
Na moment jeszcze Smuga zamarł z bezruchu, gapiąc się przez okno na noc panującą wokoło.   
Chyba właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy wydało mu się, że księżyc wcale z niego nie szydzi. Że leciutko się do niego uśmiecha, jakby próbował zasugerować, że choć wiele już się wydarzyło w jego życiu… wiele się jeszcze wydarzyć może… że po każdej nocy wstaje przecież dzień, nowy i cudowny w swej nieprzewidywalności.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko.   
Uśmiechał się wciąż, gdy chował się w śpiwór w swoim kącie pokoju. Zerknął jakoś odruchowo na drugą stronę izby. Napotkał drugi uśmiech i patrzące na niego ze szczerym ciepłem oczy.  
I nagle poczuł się cholernie szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Przywiązanym do pewnego miejsca i do pewnych ludzi. Człowiekiem, który nagle odnalazł to, czego szukał do zawsze.  
I musiał zwiedzić pół świata, by odkryć, że swój własny dom cały ten czas zabierał ze sobą, począwszy od pamiętnego rejsu z Triestu do Marsylii.   
Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat nie chciał nigdzie uciekać.   
Następnej nocy nawet nie wyszedł z bazy.   
Bo i po co miałby… przecież było tak cholernie zimno na zewnątrz.


End file.
